


taken on me

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Scheming, look cayde and ikora are best friends and u cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: there’s two vanguards in particular who get a little fussy when they’re stuck in the tower for too long.
Series: destcember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 21





	taken on me

“the taken are performing another weird ritual.”

ikora sighed, “this is the second one today. will they ever learn to stop making their rituals so obvious?”

“god, yeah. if you’re gonna do creepy stuff, at least be off the radar so that we aren’t obligated to deal with it,” cayde stood up and leaned against the wall.

“don’t let zavala hear you say that.”

“oh yeah, he’d tear me a new one.”

silence fell across the hall of guardians. zavala was out taking a quick lap around the tower—his idea of a “break”. 

“hey, ikora?”

“yes?”

“so… i know you don’t want to assemble another fireteam to go out and deal with the taken right now,” cayde kept talking despite ikora glaring, knowing where this proposition was going, “but we could just, yknow, deal with it ourselves?”

“cayde, you know zavala would never-“

“we could snag a spare ship, call it a test flight. head out there, cut the ritual short by a few minutes, and boom! all clear, and no fireteams to assemble and send out!”

“cayde.”

“you can’t tell me that you don’t get tired of being cooped up in here.”

ikora did the one thing that cayde didn’t see coming: she smiled.

“he’ll be back in here in about five minutes. we have to be gone before then.”


End file.
